The Difficulties of Being Together
by Strobe-20
Summary: Draco and Ginny get together in his 7th and her 6th year. But they're finding that its difficult to be together when everybody else is against it. DXG Rated M for the future.
1. Chapter 1

So...this is my first fanfiction! I know that this is extremely short, but it is only the prologue-there will be more. I hope you like it!  
Also, I know that the characters are probably going to be a bit OOC, but hey, I think it works out ok. At least with my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, I'm just playing with the characters a bit. I'm simply a poor college student. (And this goes for all future chapters as well!)

* * *

Prologue

I woke up slowly, not recognizing where I was. Confused, I started to panic, not remembering…and then I felt the warm, strong, and very well-muscled (I now knew) chest beneath my head, the strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I heard the slow and steady heart beat under my ear. Now I remembered. Remembered why I was waking up in his bed with his warm, naked body beside mine. I giggled as I remembered, with a little embarrassment, what happened last night, the action causing him to stir a little. I immediately quieted-I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful and I loved seeing him in this rare moment of complete relaxation and having his guard down. I let my thoughts wander back to last night…

How had we wound up in this? Our families would kill us for this if they ever found out as would plenty of other people. I didn't care about any of that anymore though, and not just because we had finally decided to give ourselves to each other, but because of what he said during it. I loved him. I'd already told him that so he knew, but he'd never said it back. I knew that deep down he did though, so I had no problem with letting him be the one to 'deflower' me. Then, last night, just as I was clenching around him, forcing him to spill out deep inside of me, he said it…

"I love you, Ginevra."

"I love you, too, Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens on the Hogwarts Express, Shall Stay There

Draco

"Pansy…Pansy, will you get off of me? I have to go do rounds," I growled. God, she was so irritating. Every time we were alone, she would always throw herself on me in a pathetic attempt to get me in bed. I, however, have better standards. Hell, even when I'm forced to marry that hag because of some ancient promise between our grandfathers, I'll still have higher standards.

"But Draco, I know you hate doing your rounds," she whined, still attempting to 'seduce' me and still doing a horrible job. I simply stood up, dropping her off my lap and onto the floor. I strode out of the compartment and headed down the train to the sound of Pansy cussing me out. She was right-I hated rounds, but I couldn't stand her anymore. I would have to spend every freakin' day with her, for the rest of my life after this year and therefore, I had already decided to make the most of my freedom. I was going to take every opportunity that came at me to get as many different girls before I was forced to marry her under those stupid ancient marriage laws that magically prohibited infidelity.

And I had already decided that I was also going to get the girl that I had been lusting after since my third year; the girl that came to me in my dreams at night where I drowned in her vivid red hair. And believe me, since her second year, she's grown up and filled out quite a bit. Sadly, I can't tell exactly how much though because of those damned school robes, but I think I've done enough fantasizing about it that it doesn't really matter anymore. But nonetheless, I knew that I had to have her; if by force, then so be it; although admittedly, I would rather it not.

In a way, I still feel as if I'm betraying my father by wanting her so badly but then again, I've already betrayed my father in the worst way possible anyway. Last year, during my mission from the Dark Lord that I was having trouble completing, Snape convinced me to join the Order, secretly, of course. I think that only a few people even know-maybe Snape, Lupin, and the dumpy Weasley couple but other than that, nobody. Anyway, you would think that they would all be really angry that Dumbledore is dead by Snape's hand but apparently Dumbledore knew of my mission and he made Snape promise to kill him if I couldn't because he had this 'feeling' that I would play a very important role in the upcoming battles-hhmp-the old bat. I mean, believe me, I don't mind having my skin saved but now, I'm finding out that I'm in even more danger now. Hell, I'm a double agent, playing the Dark Lord. I don't see how Snape has done it this long. Hopefully, I won't have to-I'm getting my mark over Christmas break and I'm just hoping that it won't be too long after that when we can bring the Dark Lord down.

Just then, a flash of red came out into the hall in front of me and I, being lost in my own thoughts, ran right into it, sending it towards the floor. Quickly, I reached my hand out and caught the arm that all the red belonged to, stopping it from hitting the floor.

"Weasley, of course. You really should learn to watch where you're going. I wouldn't want any of your blood traitor tendencies to wipe off on my new robes," I insulted while she was regaining her footing under her. Yeah, I had joined the other side, but that hadn't changed me all that much. Plus, I did have to put up an act if I wanted to convince Him that I was still on his side.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just…just go screw yourself." That's when I heard it. The sniff, sniff typical of a girl who's been sobbing her eyes out. What had made my red haired beauty cry?

"Are you crying?"

"No," she replied. Unfortunately for her, it came out more like a sob.

"Come on…why are you crying?"

"Why should I tell you, you git? So you can turn around and make fun of me for it?" She did have a point. Why did I care?

"Maybe it's because my impeccable upbringing has taught me to always make sure that a lady, no matter how unrefined, is ok." Well that was a load of bullshit, but maybe she'd buy it.

"Yeah right, Malfoy. Now get out of my way."

"Come on. Isn't there anything that you need? Anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

"Ha! The only thing I need is a good shag…and…and I can't believe that I just told you that…" she trailed off.

A vulnerable girl, in need of a good shag? Well I could fix that. After a quick glance around the train to make sure nobody would see I grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the empty compartment that she had just vacated. After muttering some silencing and locking charms and closing the blinds I turned to Ginny who I just noticed was protesting.

"Malfoy!? What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go! I swear, by Merlin, if…" But she never got to finish that statement because before she knew it, my lips were on hers, bruising in their passion.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny

Oh. My. Gosh. Draco Malfoy was kissing me. Really, truly kissing me. I don't know whether or not to be revolted by that fact. I wanted to make him stop. Tell him that I was still Harry's even though he'd broken up with me; we were still going to be together. But when his lips crashed into mine, they seem to have robbed me of all ability to protest. Plus, I wasn't lying when I said I needed a good shag. Well, I suppose I was; Harry and I had done some stuff, enough for me to know that a man's touch feels wonderful down there, but we'd never had sex yet. But I suppose that I was lusting for a man's touch. And while I didn't really want Malfoy to do it, I guess it looks like he's volunteering which is a lot better than doing it myself which is what I had been planning on doing.

"Relax Weasley. Stop thinking so much," I heard Malfoy's voice telling me.

"Kind of hard to do that when I'm snogging a Malfoy."

"Well then, I guess just think of me as Potter. No wait, think of me as better than that Scar-face."

Which I had to admit, after his lips came crashing down on mine once again, he was; probably from all of the girls that he's practiced with (if the rumors are true, that is). I felt his tongue against my lips, seeking entry and even as my mind screamed no, my body betrayed me and I opened only to moan at the feel of his velvety tongue exploring my mouth. This was so wrong! Why couldn't I just say no? _That's why_ I thought as an involuntary sigh escaped when his lips moved down my neck, headed towards my collarbone. He gently suckled the skin there, but it would still probably leave a mark.

That's when I felt it; his hands slowly moving underneath my shirt. My breath hitched in anticipation of the final destination of his hands. And then, they were there; sliding underneath the fabric of my bra to tease my nipples into small peaks.

"MMmmm, Draco…" I found I couldn't help myself…I needed to feel his skin on mine. I started unbuttoning his starched white shirt, but it was taking too long. "Damned buttons," I murmured before ripping the shirt off of him.

"Hey, that happened to be my favorite shirt, Weaslette. A little too impatient, are we?"

"Oh shut the hell up. I'm sure you can afford a new one…And it's Ginny."

"Oh rea…" But whatever he was going to say was drown out by his moan when my hands started roaming over his toned chest. Quidditch had done him well-very well. I traced over every well defined muscle until Draco couldn't take it anymore.

All of a sudden, my shirt was gone. I have no idea how he got it off of me without me noticing, but it was missing and his hands were snaking around my back headed towards the clasp of my bra.

"Anything from the Trolley?" came a shrill shout from right outside the compartment causing us to jump apart like a lightning bolt had hit us (even though nobody could have seen us…or heard us).

I stood back, looking at Draco, taking in his disheveled state. His ripped shirt was barely hanging on his arms, his usually immaculate hair was standing up on end from my hands running through it, and there was a very definite bulge between his legs. I can't imagine that I looked any better either. The moment away from him gave me a chance to get my senses and my mind back.

What the hell were we doing?! He's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley and we don't like each other-why were we standing there, half-naked, making out with each other; and quickly headed in a direction that I didn't want to think about even if his touch could set my body on fire. All I can say is, thank Merlin for the trolley witch, otherwise it probably would have gone much further.

I reached down to pick up my discarded shirt, quickly put it on, and tried to smooth out my appearance as much as I could before I left the room, leaving Draco, no, not Draco, Malfoy standing there, still watching me. I could only hope that he would be gone before I had to go back in and change into my school robes.


End file.
